A Great Big World
by Whenpigsfly84
Summary: After the big breakup in New York, Blaine has started a new life across the county. A phone call sends his world back into chaos. Will he finally be able to forgive Kurt? Does Kurt still love him? Will he move back to N.Y. if Kurt wants him back?
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Great Big World

Author: Whenpigsfly84

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or make any money from this piece of fiction. Any songs in this story are owned by their original creators.

Pairings: Blaine/Kurt

Rating: PG-13, mild swearing

Genre: Drama, Angst, Romance

Chapter 1:

It had been nearly two years since Blaine had left New York, had finally accepted that he was going to have to live his life without Kurt. After their breakup, nothing in New York held anything but painful memories for Blaine, even his education at NYADA that he'd fought so hard for was more a daily torture than anything he wanted to put himself through. His parents had been very disappointed that he would drop out of school over someone, and had firmly advised him to move on and find a new path quickly before he turned into one of those beggars on the side of the freeway. Blaine didn't seriously think that just because he dropped out of school that things would get that bad, but he did get the drift that his parents weren't going to let him stay in their house, on their dime for long. Unforuntately, Ohio didn't hold anything but lingering ghosts of his past, every time he turned around something else reminded him of Kurt and he felt like he was slowly going crazy.

Once he'd left New York he'd stopped talking to the old Glee Club group, except for Sam who had threatened to call his parents and hunt him down like a dog if he didn't return his texts, emails and calls. He'd been really sad to hear about Blaine's latest falling out with Kurt and had been torn between reassurring him that once Kurt had some time to think it through he'd be begging Blaine to take him back and encouraging Blaine to move on from someone who clearly didn't know how lucky a guy they were to have his best friend. Sam promised not to tell anyone that he'd talked to Blaine, to pretend he didn't know anything about the breakup, Blaine leaving school or moving back to Ohio. Sam didn't talk much to the others so he figured unless someone cornered him he'd be able to keep quiet fairly easily. Which of course meant avoiding Rachel and Mercedes like rabid dogs; those two could smell gossip on someone a mile away and would hound you until you broke.

Blaine didn't tell anyone, when he moved out to Los Angeles, California a few months later; desperate for a fresh start that didn't have anything to do with Kurt or the Glee Club. He'd convinced his parents that the education and job opportunities were much better out there and he wouldn't get distracted from either if he was that far away from everyone he knew. He eventually told Sam where he was, though he was vague on the details letting him know he was fine, but still moving around and wouldn't know for a while where he was settling down yet. Blaine hated lying to his best friend but it had been much easier doing all this without all his old friends butting in and trying to give him well meaning advice, especially if it ended with, "you really need to call Kurt and talk to him."

So, now Blaine was back in Ohio, this time at the behest of his parents who had called him to make sure he hadn't wound up a penniless beggar on some beach in California and to see if he wanted to come back and spend the holidays with them. At first Blaine had wanted to flat out refuse their offer, he'd decided that once he got to California he was not going back to Ohio, ever. But his parents hadn't seen him in two years and it was family tradition to spend the holidays together. Blaine had given in, grabbed a flight that nearly sent him back account into shock since it was late November and prime holiday travel time, and found himself cringing as he stepped off the plane.

Once again the only person who knew he was back in town was Sam, who promised to keep his secret, though he confided in Blaine that Rachel had been on his case about eight months back asking where he was and why he'd suddenly disappeared. Sam had feigned ignorance, but Rachel was too damned smart and knew she wouldn't buy his lies for long. So Blaine thanked Sam adn made his return reservations for as soon after Christmas as possible and decided to lay low until then. It'd be all over if he accidently ran into someone he knew at one of his old haunts, and the thought of seeing Kurt again made his stomach clench painfully.

It was the call at 2am on Christmas morning that was Blaine's undoing. Two years of tears, frustration, anger and several thousand miles of distance all thrown out the window in a mere matter of minutes.

"Blaine, you've gotta get to the hospital. There was an accident; he shouldn't have even been driving. We told him it was too late but he said he wanted to be home for Christmas morning," Sam brokenly relayed.

Scrubbing his other hand over his face to try and wake up, Blaine cluctched the cell phone to his ear. "Who Sam? What are you talking about?"

"It's Kurt, he hurt really badly. The doctors aren't sure he's going to pull through; his car was t-boned and flipped into a ditch. They had to use the Jaws of Life to get him out..."

Sam's breathing was ragged on the other end of the line and Blaine realized he wasn't breathing at all, afraid to miss a single word. Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"I can't Sam..."

"Blaine I know he hurt you, and trust me I still haven't totally forgiven him myself for making you flee to the other side of the country. But this is Kurt, and you'd never get over it if you didn't come see him if he dies." 

Sam was right of course, he could always cut through to the heart of the matter adn clear the fog of emotion away from a situation for Blaine. It was often hard to hear at times, but he'd much rather be truthful with himself than live in a lie. And maybe he didn't even need to see Kurt, he could go to the hospital and be there for emotional support for Sam and anyone else who needed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: The song is by Evanesence-My Immortal

Chapter 2:

Blaine felt like an intruder the moment he stepped into the waiting room and saw Burt and Carole, Sam, Rachel, Mercedes and Artie. But he'd barely made it another step before Sam was practically sprinting across the room and had him in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so glad you came. When Burt asked if there was anyone else in town we should call, I had to say something," Sam explained.

Blaine just nodded, giving Sam a tight smile in understanding.

Burt and Carole didn't spare a moment to gape in surprise at his sudden appearance like the rest but pulled him into hugs of their own as soon as he was within arm's reach. That seemed to snap everyone else out of their stupor and by the time he'd gotten "hello's" and "where the hell have you been for two years?" accompanied by their own hugs out of the way, Blaine was feeling quite overwhelmed by the surge of emotions threatening to spill from him. Rachel was already dabbing at her eyes, barely keeping her quivering lip steady, Sam had an arm thrown around his shoulders and everyone else looked tense.

"We're really glad you guys could make it tonight, I know it's really late and we might not know anything until morning but the doctors said he's critical and might not even make it that long," Burt said, giving everyone a watery smile of appreciation before sitting back down next to Carole.

"God, I feel so awful, we really should have made him stay the night. He could have gotten up extra early to make it back in time for breakfast," Rachel moaned, slumping down in a chair.

"Rachel it's not anyone's fault, except for the drunk driver's. When is the last time anyone could make Kurt Hummel do something he didn't want to do?" Mercedes chimed in, kneeling down in front of the brunette and giving her a hug.

Blaine scoffed, how many times had he had arguments with Kurt himself over the years where no amount of persuasion would change the stubborn young man's mind. He'd resorted to begging, bribery, and down right dirty threats just to get him to listen. Blaine certainly hadn't missed the ulcer inducing worry Kurt was capable of creating for him.

"So addressing the giant elephant in the room: what are you doing here Blaine? I thought things had been going so well with you and Kurt, then we all kinda split up and next thing I hear nobody knows where you are and you're not returning anyone's calls or texts?" Artie said pointedly.

Blaine knew he owed everyone and explanation, and yet at the same time he didn't want to go into the grizzly details of his and Kurt's breakup. It still hurt to think about it and he still had so many unanswered questions about the reasons behind Kurt's refusal to marry him. Which is why his therapist said he was still so bitter about the whole thing.

"A few months after everyone left, Kurt called the whole thing off. He didn't want to live together, he didn't want to date, he didn't want to talk to me, see me or least of all marry me. Apparently we were just too young."

Although the bitterness still came through, Blaine was relieved to find he didn't feel like he was going to dissolve into a teary mess in front of his friends. As shocked as everyone had looked upon seeing him walk into the ER waiting room, the same group's faces were even more dumbfounded than before at this news.

"But Kurt said you left NYADA, he didn't even know where you went," Rachel said.

"I didn't exactly have a place to stay after that, nobody else to talk to, and I shared most of my NYADA classes with Kurt. It was too hard to be around him all the time and constantly be reminded of him when he wanted nothing to do with me. My whole reason for going to NYADA, for going to New York was to be with him, so I dropped out of school, came back home for awhile until I found somewhere else I wanted to be. And I'm sorry about shutting all of you guys out, I just couldn't deal with the reminders for a long time, and I know you guys mean well but I didn't want everyone calling me and telling me how much we were meant to be together and to go back and give it another try. I'd become so attached to Kurt, to helping him achieve his dreams, that I'd forgotten what mine were and what I wanted. I didn't really want to do Broadway like Rachel and I couldn't see myself doing movies or tv either. I had to find a new purpose, and start completely over just for myself," Blaine explained.

"So where did you go?" Artie asked.

"Los Angeles, California. I transferred my credits from NYADA to another performing arts collage, got a part time job to cover the cost and an apartment," Blaine replied.

"So you haven't talked to Kurt since you left New York?" Mercedes asked.

Blaine just shook his head.

"Well this isn't going to be awkward or anything then," she quipped, rolling her eyes.

"Kurt would be happy you're here Blaine, it wasn't even six months after you left New York that he was back here in Lima asking me if I had seen or heard from you and if I could put together something so you two could meet up and talk. He was really devastated Blaine, he knew he messed up but he didn't know how to fix it and by then you weren't returning my calls and nobody knew where you were," Rachel said.

Blaine felt the blood rush to his feet. Kurt had tried to find him? He glanced over at Sam.

"Hey I didn't know he came back. Rachel and I barely talked after New York, and it's not like Kurt came to talk to me," Sam defended himself.

"It doesn't really matter anyway, the damage had already been done. There wasn't anything more to talk about, how was I supposed to trust him after that?" Blaine asked.

Rachel sighed heavily, Sam rubbed his arm trying to comfort Blaine, but nobody had an answer for that. Nobody knew what Kurt was thinking half the time, he was impulsive, erratic, and when it came to his emotions as closed off as Fort Knox. His and Blaine's relationship was like a sickening roller coaster, one minute they were up and the next they were down and then back up again. Sure it was pretty impulsive for Blaine to propose to Kurt as young as they were, but Blaine had hoped it would prove to everyone including Kurt just how serious he was about staying together forever.

Blaine was a mass of mixed emotions, which is only a state Kurt seemed to be able to get him into. He'd never been so confused about how he felt before, or how he needed to act or be than after he fell in love with Kurt. Now with Kurt injured, possibly dying, Blaine couldn't even get the hundreds of questions new and old answered that were bouncing around in his brain. Once again Kurt had his heart in a knotted mess and the anxiety he'd felt for months just thinking about Kurt after their breakup was back with a vengence. He should not have come tonight, what was the point? So he could maybe say goodbye to the one person who had not only shown him how much a person would love, but also how much a person could hurt? So he could get rejected by that person once more?

With a frustrated huff, Blaine pulled out of Sam's embrace and stomped out of the waiting room towards the lobby doors.

"Blaine! Wait up, where are you going?" Sam shouted, chasing after him.

Fists clenched tightly at his sides, Blaine stopped short of the doors and turned on Sam.

"I'm not staying, this was a rediculous idea. Even if he wakes up, he's not going to want to see me after all this time Sam. And I...I can't see him. Why the hell did Rachel have to say something?"

Sam looked uncomfortable, "she thought she was helping, you know she doesn't actually think before she speaks. But if she's right then Kurt isn't going to be mad you're here at all. And you can't tell me, even after two years, you're not dying to see him again."

"And that's the problem, after all that I shouldn't want to see him. I put most of a continent between us just to get away from seeing him. I've spent two years working to erase every memory of him from my mind so I wouldn't fall apart every time I saw a brightly colored scarf or flowery button up shirt or chunky high tops. I couldn't even get myself to come back last year for the holidays because I was terrified of running into him at the coffee shop or having Rachel try to get me to come to a Glee reunion party. He was IT for me Sam, there hasn't been anyone else for me but him," Blaine confessed, biting his lip and blinking away the threatening tears.

Sam reached an arm out and squeezed Blaine's shoulder, "I'm really sorry man, I never really knew how bad it was. Go home and get some sleep, I'll tell the others something and if you want I'll give you a call later?"

Blaine nodded, not trusting his voice for how tight his throat had gotten. Sam gave him a sympathetic smile adn tirned to walk back to the waiting room and Blaine quickly fled to his car before he couldn't see past the tears in his eyes.

It was nearly 6:00am before Sam sent him a text letting him know Kurt was out of surgery, had suffered from a collapsed lung, perforated spleen, four broken ribs, some internal bleeding due to the broken ribs, abdominal bruising, broken wrist, broken nose and cheek bones as well as lots of minor cuts and a concussion. He was being transferred to the ICU and could have visitos as soon as he was conscious.

Blaine was feeling rather nauseous after reading it all but quickly typed back a thank you reply. Somehow Blaine managed to fall back to sleep until amost 9:00am when Sam sent him another text telling him Kurt still hadn't regained consciousness yet and he wasn't responsive to outside stimuli and he was pretty sure one of the doctors had said something about a coma. Blaine quickly typed back multiple questions marks followed by several exclaimation points. The frantic few minutes it took for Sam to reply Blaine was pretty sure his heart rate had sky rocketed while his blood pressure had dropped to zero. Sam's response explained that the doctors thought that due to the extent of Kurt's injuries as well as the concussion Kurt would remain in the coma until his body healed itself enough. Blaine asked how long that would take, to which Sam said he wasn't sure, it was all up to Kurt now on whether or not he pulled through.

Blaine couldn't go back to sleep after that, so trudged downstairs to make some coffee. Suddenly, he was greeted by his older brother Cooper, donning a bright red Santa hat and a colorfully wrapped present.

"Merry Christmas little brother!" Cooper greeted happily, thrusting the present into Blaine's hands.

So caught off guard Blaine stood stock still for a moment too long, blinking owlishly at Cooper.

"Hellloooo, Earth to Blaine. Come in Blaine," Cooper teased, as Blaine shook his head trying not to scowl at the present in his hands.

A concerned frown crossed Cooper's face taking in the tense set of Blaine's shoulders and pinched face. "What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. It's Christmas, we should give mom and dad their presents, make breakfast and try to enjoy the day," Blaine replied, forcing all thoughts of last night from his mind.

Cooper could see how much Blaine was struggling with whatever he was trying to avoid, his younger brother was terrible at hiding his emotions and it was lousy that it was wrecking his first Christmas back home in two years. Deciding to let the matter slide for the moment, Cooper plastered on another smile and dragged Blaine into the living room to start handing out presents.

Luckily for Blaine, nothing of his family reminded him of Kurt and he was able to get through the morning fairly smoothly. His parents asked how long he was planning on staying during breakfast, letting him know their neighbors were going to be throwing their annual New Year's Eve party and he'd been extended and invitation. Blaine perked up at that news, as many of their family friends had son's who had attended Dalton Academy and he hadn't seen any of his old friends in years. He readily agreed that he'd be happy to attend the party and that his winter break wouldn't end until the second week of January so his calendar was quite clear of school events until then.

Which of course led his parents to inquire about how his studies were going, since his abrupt departure from NYADA and sudden interest in the west coast, his parents were hopeful that there would be no more distractions from his collage career until graduation. Neither of them had been please with his choice to attend NYADA, feeling such a career in show biz would be a waste of time and money but Blaine had insisted and completely ignored their advice. When he'd suddenly returned half way through a semester telling them that he wasn't going back and needed a change of pace and scenery they'd been very confused and had encouraged Blaine to look at schools with more practical career avenues. However, Blaine had come to them once more with performing arts collage brochures but this time from California of all places. Honestly, Blaine's mother thought her husband was going to throw a fit. He'd somehow managed to keep his temper but had said that if Blaine insisted on throwing his life away then he could damn well pay for it himself. Blaine had simply nodded, gathered the brochures up and left the room, and then a few short months later, left the state.

Blaine told them of his classes, how he'd spoken to a career advisor once he'd applied and found out that their were several different options for careers once he'd graduated and that he was working towards a degree in music playing the piano so he could possibly be a teacher or join an orchestra, as well as theater with minors in song and dance. His parents exchanged a glance but kepe their opinions to themselves this time. Blaine was doing this himself and none of their advice before had heeded different results so they nodded and let the coversation drop. Cooper however was very interested in Blaine's adventures in California, how his school was going, how he was paying for it and if he's made any friends, so Blaine regaled them with stories from the past two years, encouraging both his brother and parents to come visit him soon.

It was while Blaine and Cooper were cleaning up the dishes that Cooper brought up Blaine's earlier behavior. "So rough night last night, huh?"

Blaine nearly dropped the glass he was drying, "it was just late, Sam called me out and I met up with a few of the old Glee group members."

Cooper's eyebrow quirked in surprise, "really? Thought you didn't talk to them anymore."

Blaine shrugged vaguely, "I've kept in touch with Sam, the other all went their own ways while I was still in New York but we're still friends I guess."

"Good grief man, they're your friends you guess? Did you see Kurt?" Cooper asked.

"No," Blaine replied quickly, carefully concentrating on the dish he was drying.

"Is he back in town for the holidays?" Cooper asked, feeling like he was trying to extract state secrets from his less than chatty brother.

"Yeah, there was a party over at Rachel's last night but he decided to head home so he could spend Christmas morning with his parents," Blaine said, hoping Cooper's interrogation would end there.

Cooper sighed heavily, this whole conversation was getting him nowhere fast. Blaine never outright lied to him, but there was something else that was bothering him that he wasn't willing to tell Cooper yet. He knew Kurt was a sore subject for his brother, had probably been relieved to avoid him last night or was he? Not relishing a screaming argument with Blaine on Christmas, Cooper decided to let the issue go for the moment and hopefully pry it out of his brother before he left for California after New Year's.

Blaine was practically vibrating with tension by the time he'd escaped from Cooper's watchful gaze and invasive questions. He paced restlessly back and forth in his room before grabbing up his cell and texting Sam to see what was going on with Kurt.

Blaine Any change?

Sam Still in ICU

Sam We can visit tomorrow

Blaine Is he awake?

Sam No, dr said it could be a wk b4 he wakes

Sam Dr said hearing family/friends might help

Blaine chuckled darkly and ran a hand through his hair. He hears my voice he'll probably flat line, he thought.

Blaine Got some fam stuff to do, ttyl

Sam Laters & Merry X-Mas!

Blaine Merry X-Mas Sam, thx!

Blaine threw his cell down on his bed, he'd expected his trip home to be difficult, filled with awkwardly tense conversations with his parents and hours spent in his room alone avoiding the Glee alumni members. This was some cruel twist of fate however, it would have been easier to have a knock down, drag out fight with Kurt in the middle of The Lima Bean if this trip was supposed to make him come to terms with his past.

Laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, Blaine found the radio app on his cell and hit the play button.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
You still have all of me, me, me


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The song The Wrong Direction was done by Passenger. I own nothing except my love for this song.

Chapter 3:

Blaine dragged himself groggily out of bed, he swore his radio app had a sick sense of humor as he saw his bloodshot, swollen eyes in the bathroom mirror. He hadn't been able to resist the tempting vocals of Evanecense and had managed to sing along until about half away through before the tears had started and every song afterwards had been more poinent and soul shattering than Blaine's fragile state could handle. He'd purposefully stopped listening to certain songs because they reminded him of Kurt but last night it was as if an entire playlist was created just for the two of them.

A ding from his cell caught his attention as he was pulling on his favorite sweater.

Sam Meet me at the hospital?

Blaine sighed heavily and chewed on his lower lip, he totally wanted to chicken out and make up some excuse why he couldn't go with Sam today.

"Hey Blaine, mom and dad are going over to some luncheon today, want to hang out with me? Maybe grab some lunch?" Cooper asked, sticking his head around Blaine's bedroom door.

"Yes," Blaine answered automatically.

"Ok, meet you downstairs in 20!" Cooper replied.

Blaine glanced down at his cell guiltily, he was a really lousy friend for doing this to Sam.

Blaine Sry, lunch w/ Coop. Lima Bean tomorrow?

Sam Meeting Artie at Rachel's, come over!

Blaine K, ttyl

Blaine tucked his cell into his pants pocket, glad to have have an excuse to avoid the hospital today, though meeting Artie and Rachel tomorrow could prove problematic. Hopefully they weren't all planning to go as a group or heaven forbid going to march up and down the ICU ward singing Christmas carols.

Lunch with Cooper was relaxing, his older brother seemed to be okay with his short, stilted conversation. Blaine just wasn't sure what to talk about that wouldn't immediately lead straight back to Kurt since he was taking up the majority of his mind at the moment.

"So, you're really enjoying yourself in California?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you left. The beaches are gorgeous, there are these outdoor malls that go on for miles and you can lay out and get a tan even in December," Blaine replied.

"Well, when I got that audition to work with the traveling troupe doing the musical Chicago I couldn't pass it up. Besides now I get to see most of the United States over the next year. So until I can come visit you, what's on your schedule?" Cooper asked.

Blaine shrugged as he concentrated on stabbing a piece of his food with his fork.

"Going to stay locked away in your room through New Years?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I'm on vacation, no school, no work, just relaxing."

Cooper pursed his lips, tempted to bring up the strains of love ballads accompanied by his little brothers sobs he'd overheard last night. But the residual pain was still evident on Blaine's face, whatever was going on it was clearly hurting him but Cooper wasn't sure it was something his brother wanted to confide in him about.

"You know it's been so long since we've really hung out, I think you've actually grown," Cooper feigned shock, deciding to leave the heavy conversation until they were out of the public eye.

Blaine chuckled, thankful for his brother's change of topic.

"And are you developing a sense of humor?" Blaine shot back.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in comfortable companionship between the two brothers, as they took in all the sights of the Christmas decor around town.

"Not quite like New York during the holidays, but it has it's own rustic charm," Cooper commented.

"Nothing is quite like New York at anytime of the year," Blaine replied.

"You miss it?"

Blaine glanced down at the sidewalk pensively, "parts of it. Mostly it was overwhelming though."

"And Los Angeles isn't?" Cooper laughed.

"It's different, there's a more open, relaxed atmosphere in L.A. And if it gets too much I can go to the beach and watch the waves for hours," Blaine replied with a shrug.

"Ya, I always wanted to learn how to surf while I was out there. Guess I'll have to put that on my bucket list for when I come to visit you. I'll find a cute beach bunny and maybe you can catch the eye of a hunky lifeguard," Cooper wagged his eyebrows.

Blaine snorted, imaging his brother imitating David Hasselhoff while in some skimpy Speedo swim suit running up and down the beach. "And I'm going to what, fake a muscle cramp while swimming so I can be rescued?"

"Or you could pretend to drown so you get mouth to mouth," Cooper suggested, a lewd smile on his face.

"Geez, what are you ten years old? That's the worst way to pick up a guy ever!" Blaine laughed.

"So, are you telling me you've had more experience with picking guys up since you moved to Cali?" Cooper asked, bumping Blaine's shoulder.

"I never said that, but if I tried to get a kiss like that I'd probably get punched in the face instead."

"Well, even better, then I'd take you to the hospital and we'd both get cute nurses!"

"Oh God, just stop already!" Blaine begged, sticking his fingers in his ears as Cooper continued to regal him with the million and one ways to get a date.

A bing from Blaine's cell made him jump in surprise and he was hesitant to open it. Cooper glanced over at his brother, holding the phone with his finger hovering over the lock screen as if he were afraid it was going to bite him. Blaine released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding as he opened up the messenger app and saw Sam's face smiling back.

Sam No change, still non responsive. Visiting hrs end at 6pm if u get a chance to drop by.

Cooper's curiosity was practically rabid and he couldn't help himself from peeking a glance at the cell screen. The message didn't make any sense to him however but it clearly meant something important to Blaine as he quickly shut the cell down and roughly shoved it back into his pocket with a scowl.

"Bad news?" Cooper asked.

"Yes and no," Blaine replied cryptically.

"So the bad news was the non responsive part and the good was that visiting hours end at 6?" Cooper hedged, deciding this was probably the best time to get his brother to talk.

"Damn it, do you always read personal texts over people's shoulders?" Blaine groused.

"Only when it concerns a certain little brother of mine," Cooper answered.

Blaine really did not want to get into this conversation with Cooper or anyone else. "It's really nothing, it hardly even concerns me."

"So Sam, you're best friend, just happens to be telling you something completely unimportant for no reason whatsoever?" Cooper replied.

Blaine sighed heavily, clearly this conversation was going to happen. "It's about Kurt. He got into a really bad traffic accident Christmas Eve and has been in the hospital in a coma ever since."

Cooper stood stock still, eye blown wide at the nearly nonchalant way Blaine told him this. Reaching a hand out, he gently grabbed his brother's arm to stop him from walking. "Blaine, why didn't you say something?"

"Because, for the past two years I have been trying everything to put Kurt behind me. I'm not his fiance, his boyfriend or even his friend anymore so why should I have any part of this?" Blaine said defensively.

Cooper winced at the hurt and anger lacing Blaine's words. This wound Kurt had inflicted on his brother was clearly not healed. "Not even twenty years and twenty thousand miles could completely erase what you and Kurt had. It is nearly impossible to find that one other person in all the millions on Earth who can connect so solidly with you that you literally burst into song just by seeing their face. You can try to ignore this, but you know in your heart, and in your soul that your love is not going away."

Cooper began to hum;

"When I was a kid the things I did were hidden under the grid  
Young and naive I never believed that love could be so well hid  
With regret I'm willing to bet and say the older you get  
It gets harder to forgive and harder to forget  
It gets under you shirt like a dagger at work  
The first cut is the deepest but the rest still flipping hurt  
You build your heart of plastic  
Get cynical adn sarcastic  
And end up in the corner on your own"

Blaine smiled and picked up the next verse;

"Cause I'd love to feel love but I can't stand the rejection  
I hide behind my jokes as a form of protection  
I thought I was close but under further inspection  
It seems I've been running in the wrong direction oh no

So what's the point in getting your hopes up  
When all you're ever getting is choked up  
When you're all coked up  
And can't remember the reason why you broke up  
You call her in the morning  
When you're coming down and falling like an old amn on the side of the road"

Cooper cut in wrapping arm arm around Blaine's shoulders;

"Cause when you're apart you don't want to mingle  
When you're together you want to be single  
Ever the chase to taste the kiss of bliss  
That made your heart tingle  
How much greener the grass is  
With those rose tinted glasses  
But the butterflies they flutter by and leave us on our arses"

Blaine repeated;

"Cause I'd love to feel love but I can't stand the rejection  
I hide behind my jokes as a form of protection  
I thought I was close but under further inspection  
It seems I've been running in the wrong direction  
There's fish in the sea for me to make a selection  
I'd jump in if it wasn't for my ear infection  
Cause all I want to do is try to make a connection  
It seems I've been running in the wrong directin oh"

Cooper and Blaine sang the final verse together;

"Oh I'd love to feel love but I can't stand the rejection  
I hide behind my jokes as a form of protection  
I thought I was close but under further inspection  
It seems I've been running in the wrong direction  
I'd love to feel love but I can't stand the rejection  
I hide behind my jokes as a form of protection  
I thought I was close but under further inspection  
It seems I've been running in the wrong direction ohh  
It seems like I'm running in the wrong direction ohh  
Seems like I'm running in the wrong direction ohh  
Well it seems I've been running in the wrong direction oh no  
Seems I've been running in the wrong direction"

Blaine's vision blurred and he quickly scrubbed his sweater sleeve across his eyes, trying to avoid Cooper's watchful gaze. Clearly he wasn't fooling anyone, as Cooper pulled him closer and pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head.

Cooper wasn't sure if he should encourage Blaine to go see Kurt with how fragile and broken his brother was. Would it make things worse or perhaps Blaine would get some closure? However since Kurt was in a coma it would be a very one-sided conversation, though at least there wouldn't be any more hurtful things being said by Kurt.

"Maybe not today, but definetely before you head back to California you should visit Kurt at least once," Cooper commented.

Blaine let out a shuddery breath, "I know, I told Sam I'd meet him at Rachel's tomorrow so maybe after that."

"If you want me to come with you, just let me know."

Blaine nodded and stared at the sidewalk as the two headed home, his heart onec again felt like someone had dropped a lead weight on it, every beat forced and painful.


End file.
